


honey in your ears, spice in your mouth

by bellafarallones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Sex Magic, Voyeurism, consent issues because the apprentice uses magic to enhance their voyeurism which asra enables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: You slid your hand down between your own thighs, imagining Asra’s clever, slender fingers inside you, Julian’s strong chest against your back. If they hadn’t wanted you to hear them fuck, they should have picked somewhere else to do it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	honey in your ears, spice in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A house call, after-hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608451) by [knottedprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince). 



> i could not stop thinking about that fic where the apprentice listens to julian and asra fuck (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608451) and so i exorcised it from my brain by writing my own fic with essentially the same premise but more explicit communication bc that's how i roll B)

You were only half-dozing when you heard the shop-door slam on the floor below you, and then Asra’s voice. “Be quiet!”

“Sorry.” You couldn’t identify the voice that answered. Then, just outside your bedroom door: two sets of footsteps quick up the stairs and making out noisily. “I’ve missed this,” murmured Asra’s companion, and suddenly you knew who it was. Julian.  _ God.  _ You pressed your thighs together and wrapped the sheets more tightly around yourself. 

The door of Asra’s bedroom opened and shut quietly. Only a thin wall separated your bed from his. “ _ Fuck me,”  _ said Asra, and his voice lacked all the steady confidence it had in daylight. He was coming apart already.

You grabbed your pillow and wrapped it around your ears. You shouldn’t be listening to this. You tried to think of other things, composing a shopping list in your head: you needed carrots, basil, maybe some pumpkin bread from the baker -

A moan, a hot and desperate Julian-moan, made your hands slacken around the pillow and loosen it from your ears. “You’re so wet and perfect, Asra, I-” 

Images of what exactly they might be doing floated unbidden into your mind. Asra,  _ wet and perfect,  _ on Julian’s fingers, tongue, cock. Surely there would be nothing wrong with touching yourself, right? Your sudden arousal could be totally unrelated. Not creepy or voyeuristic at all. 

You slid your hand down between your own thighs, imagining Asra’s clever, slender fingers inside you, Julian’s strong chest against your back. If they hadn’t wanted you to hear them fuck, they could have picked  _ literally anyplace else  _ to do it _.  _

With your ear pressed to the wall you thought you could  _ hear  _ the wet noises of fucking, the slip of skin against skin. “ _ Faster,  _ Asra, please,” said Julian.

“But I thought you wanted me to, oh, how did you put it? Tie you up and have my way with you?” Asra’s voice was breathless but steady. “I’ll ride your cock at whatever pace suits me.” 

Julian moaned. “Ah, yes,  _ use  _ me, Asra.” 

Now you had three fingers inside yourself and listening wasn’t enough. Asra’s warm aura was flooding through the wall, and you reached out to it with your magic, hoping to enhance your perception somehow. 

The strength of your connection was still a surprise: you could  _ feel _ what Asra could, the bucking of Julian’s hips between your thighs, Julian’s cock inside you. You fucked yourself on the phantom cock and rubbed desperately at your clit, too distracted to notice that the moans next door had dissipated.

“Uh, Asra?” said Julian after a few seconds of stillness. “Why’d you stop? You okay?”

“Are you too turned-on to think straight?”

“Me? Straight?” Julian giggled.

“Alright, you’re lucid. My apprentice,” said Asra tentatively. 

He knew you were listening, knew what you were using your magical connection to him to feel. You shouldn’t have reached out; he was going to tell Julian what a creep you were, tell Julian they had to move somewhere less exposed. 

“You-”

“Would you have sex with them?”

“Why are you asking me this when I’m inside you?”

“Well, the thought just occurred to me,” said Asra evasively, “and if I don’t ask now I might forget.”

“Yes, I’d fuck your apprentice. They’re… a lot like you. Better sense of humor, though, if I’m being honest.”

“How so?”

“Attractive. Magical.”

Asra laughed. “They certainly are. And… creative, too. Do you think it’d be hot if they were watching us?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.” Suddenly Asra’s magic was flooding you, and you could see through his eyes, see Julian’s pale upper body flushed with arousal, Julian’s peaked nipples, Julian’s hands bound to the bedposts and the pillows stuffed behind the headboard to keep it from banging against the wall.

Asra closed his eyes and you returned, shaking, to your own body. You wished there’d been a mirror so you could see Asra too, see how his hair looked, see the muscles in his back and ass. But Asra rolled his hips and Julian gasped, pulling against his restraints, and you could still feel him inside you. 

“What would they think of us?” said Julian breathlessly. “If they were watching.”

“I think they’d think your hair looks perfect when it’s messed up against my pillow.” Asra’s hips stuttered in a quicker rhythm, now. “And your cock is perfect.” He leaned down to kiss Julian, tangled his hand in his hair, and tugged until Julian was whimpering.

“Is that what they’d think, or just what you think?”

“You’ll have to ask them sometime,” said Asra, and you came, allowed the connection with Asra to slip away, and now heard and felt only as yourself again. 

You straightened your legs, wiped your hand on the inside of your shorts, and then curled up even smaller. In your post-orgasm haze you couldn’t think properly about what had just happened. Broken moans from the other side of the wall faded quickly into sleep. 

You awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and a knock on your door. “Hello?” you called back, taking quick inventory: sheets tangled around your legs, shorts sticky. Oh no.

“It’s just me,” said Asra. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” you said, pulling your blanket up to your chin and trying to figure out how to apologize.

Asra slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He was wearing nothing but a filmy gold-edged robe, spilling low over one shoulder and revealing most of his chest. “Good morning,” he said. His faint smile didn’t seem to demand an apology. “How’s my favorite voyeur this morning?”

You shrugged, and allowed your blanket to slip down below your shoulders. If he was making this a game, you’d play. “I had a really excellent dream.”

“Oh? Maybe if you tell me about it, we could… make it reality.” His gaze flickered down your body. “Sometime. If you want.”

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, partially to avoid looking at him. “About last night.” You couldn’t play this as cool as Asra seemed to be able to. “I should have asked beforehand. Or left, or something.”

“You weren’t the one being noisy. I should have realized how thin the walls are,” he said lightly. “How long have we lived here? I assumed you’d be asleep that late anyway. When I felt you reaching out to me… it was a pleasant surprise. I commend your creative use of magic.”

“Thanks. You’ve taught me well.”

“I know I didn’t teach you that.”

“Your hotness inspired me.”

Asra blushed deeply. He’d literally let you into his body, but words were still too much. The robe whispered against his thighs as he moved closer. “Can I… kiss you?” 

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "something different" from the musical "the band's visit" which is honestly perfect quarantine listening


End file.
